Konoha Beauty Hair Contest
by Manami Takanashi
Summary: ONESHOT. Beauty Hair FOR MAN ONLY. Singkatnya, itu adalah kontes yang ditujukan untuk pria. Dibuat oleh pria. Diikuti oleh pria. Dan hadiahnya adalah… nggak ngakak gw telen mouse.


木の葉細い髪コンテスト！

_Konoha __Beauty Hair__ Contest!_

_b_y

**Takanashi Manami**

**"Bakamusume"**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Naruto _by _Kishimoto Masashi © 1999

* * *

**Genre** : Humor/Parody

**Rated** : T

**Summary** : ONESHOT. Kembali, cerita bodoh nan absurd dari gue. Gak ngakak gue telen mouse.

* * *

Setiap orang berhak untuk jadi cantik.

Apa makna cantik itu sendiri? Entahlah. Bagiku, cantik itu adalah bagian dari cara menikmati hidup sebagai perempuan. Pendapatku itu mungkin sudah waktunya digerus oleh jaman. Buktinya, ada sebuah acara akbar yang entah disengaja atau tidak, menjungkir-balikkan pemikiranku. Mengacaukan logikaku. Meruntuhkan batasan-batasan nalarku.

KONOHA BEAUTY HAIR CONTEST

Sebetulnya, diantara semua orang yang berada di Konoha, akulah orang yang paling pantas mengikuti kontes tersebut. Aku memiliki rambut yang licin dan indah, bewarna merah dadu. Mungkin saja mengalahkan calon sainganku, si gadis pirang dari klan Yamanaka. Mungkin juga mengalahkan si penggugup berambut biru gelap dari klan Hyuuga. Tapi, faktanya, aku tidak bisa mengikuti kontes tersebut, hanya karena deretan kata-kata sial di bawahnya.

**FOR MAN ONLY**

Singkatnya, itu adalah kontes yang ditujukan untuk pria. Dibuat oleh pria. Diikuti oleh pria. Dan hadiahnya adalah… hahaha!

.

.

.

Meski dibayangi rasa kesal, Haruno Sakura penasaran juga dengan acara _Beauty Hair Contest __FOR MAN ONLY _itu. Dan hari ini, ia sudah bertengger manis di kursi penonton yang dilapisi kain putih dan diberi pita segala. Rupanya banyak orang yang memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Sakura, dan memutuskan untuk datang. Mereka berceloteh di sekitar Sakura, meributkan soal siapa yang menjadi pesertanya.

Sakura memandangi panggung yang dekorasinya norak – didominasi warna _pink_ ngejreng, dengan bentuk-bentuk hati yang mengilat dan deretan lampu berkelap-kelip.

"Aku boleh duduk disini?"

Sakura menoleh. Yamanaka Ino tidak menunggu jawaban Sakura, dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau rupanya penasaran juga," kata Ino lagi.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal siapa yang menjegal langkah seorang gadis untuk menjadi terkenal dengan mengadakan kontes kelas rendah seperti ini."

"Sebetulnya, tidak juga."

"Lantas, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa saja yang cukup idiot untuk mengikuti acara ini."

"Hmm, tidak biasanya aku sependapat denganmu, Sakura, tapi kali ini aku setuju."

Ino melirik Sakura sedikit.

"Yah, kalau acara ini untuk perempuan, aku pasti menang, sih."

"Huh, apa maksudmu?"

"Lho, aku kan yang memiliki rambut terpanjang dan terindah di Konoha."

"Terpanjang iya, tapi terindah? Belum tentu."

"Apa maksudmu, Jidat Lebar?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Ino-babi."

Pertengkaran antara kedua gadis itu hampir saja meledak – seperti biasa – ketika MC memasuki panggung dan menyambut penonton dengan heboh.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Beauty Hair Contest!"

Penampilan sang MC luar biasa menonjol, meski dekorasi panggung di belakangnya tak bisa lebih mencolok lagi. Ia memakai _jump suit_ berwarna hijau, _leg warmer_ jingga, serta kemeja berwarna _pink_ yang ujung-ujungnya diikat model Britney Spears. Rambut bobnya berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari, belum lagi senyumnya lebar persis kerang lagi mangap. Kalau itu belum cukup, ia muncul dengan pose _dynamic entry_-nya yang fenomenal.

Para penonton menyambut si MC dengan antusiasme penggemar sepak bola. Sakura dan Ino, takjub dengan penampilan ajaib Maito Gai, menganga, membiarkan air liur mereka mengalir sampai ke Suna.

Gai lantas memanggil para peserta untuk naik ke panggung.

"Dia adalah orang tercantik yang berada dalam timku… Setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya mendengarkan pesanku untuk menjalani masa mudanya dengan penuh semangat hidup… Anggrek dari klan Hyuuga… Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji memasuki panggung dengan pede lima belas juta, mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang kecokelatan. Ia memandang penonton dengan keangkuhan yang sempurna, tanpa menyadari reaksi orang-orang yang _shock_ berkat keberadaannya diatas panggung.

Tenten banjir air mata. Disampingnya, Lee berusaha menghiburnya.

"Gak rela… gak relaaa!" Tenten jerit-jerit nelangsa. "Sumpah, aku tidak terima Neji dibilang lebih cantik dariku!"

"Tenten, tenanglah!" kata Lee. "Aku tahu Neji memang cantik, tapi ia tidak memiliki apa yang kau miliki!"

Pipi Tenten memerah sedikit.

"Maksudmu, Lee?"

"Kau adalah gadis brutal senjata-_otaku_ yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda!" Lee mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar.

_BLETAK!_

Sementara itu, di sudut yang lain, berkumpulah klan Hyuuga. Hinata cuma bisa bengong. Hyuuga Hiashi mengelus-elus dada dengan prihatin.

"_Hizashi, aku bersyukur kau sudah mati… Kalau kau melihat Neji saat ini, kau akan mati untuk kedua kalinya_!"

"Ayah?" panggil anaknya yang paling bontot.

"Ya, Hanabi?"

"Kalau aku besar, aku ingin menjadi secantik Neji _nee-san_!" Hanabi nyengir sumringah tanpa merasa berdosa.

"_Nee-san_?!"

Hiashi langsung baca ayat kursi.

"Peserta berikutnya!" Teriak Gai, mengatasi kehebohan di depannya. "Seorang yang lembut, misterius dan pendiam, memiliki masa lalu kelam tapi kini telah bangkit dan mekar! Sambutlah, mawar dari klan Uchiha… Uchiha Itachi!"

"Tunggu!" jerit seseorang dengan gaya ksatria baja hitam kesiangan.

"Gue yang mawar dari klan Uchiha! Gue yang selalu dipuja cewek-cewek! Itu buktinya!" Cowok itu menunjuk _fanclub-_nya yang jerit-jerit kejer. "Kenapa gue didiskualifikasi?"

Sakura dan Ino lantas _shock_ melihat kelakuan cowok yang mereka puja-puja selama ini. Sasuke yang kalem, ganteng, pintar dan selalu keren itu ternyata... narsis akut.

"Hih! Gue ilfeel! Gue ILFEEL!" Sakura lantas memaki-maki, mengacuhkan segala jenis tata bahasa serta EYD. Di sebelahnya, Ino malah mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, bibirnya lantas komat-kamit membacakan berbagai doa yang terlintas di kepala. Soalnya dia yakin seratus persen bahwa Sasuke lagi kesurupan!

Sementara di atas panggung, Gai tampak berpikir keras, bagaimanakah cara yang terbaik untuk mengusir Sasuke tanpa menimbulkan konflik yang lebih lanjut.

"Aaa, soal itu. Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, tapi kau melewatkan satu elemen penting di acara ini." Kata Gai.

"Apa itu?"

"Rambutmu…" Gai mendelik. Ia tak sampai hati mengatakan bahwa model rambut Sasuke yang _emo _tampak seperti... pantat ayam betina.

"…tidak cocok untuk acara ini, Nak." Gai meneruskan kalimatnya, menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dengan sikap kebapakan. "Mungkin kalau sudah panjang sedikit… Itu pun kalau keajaiban terjadi…"

Hampir saja sepasang alis 'ulat bulu' Gai dipermak Sasuke pakai Amaterasu, untung saja Sasuke segera diamankan oleh tim _security_ lalu dibujuk pake tomat.

Uchiha Itachi, yang sempet dicuekin karena interupsi adiknya, melenggang ke sebelah Neji dengan anggun. Ia mengurai ikatan rambutnya, yang disambut dengan seruan "Ooohh..." dan "Aaahh..." penuh kekaguman. Apalagi gak lama berselang, angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak mawar melatari Itachi diselingi sayup-sayup lagu "_Oh baby baby... My baby baby.._" Itachi betul-betul mawar klan Uchiha!

Gai yang merasakan penonton semakin bersemangat menghujamkan congornya di _mic_ serta memanggil peserta ketiga.

"Peserta yang satu ini tumbuh dan berkembang di tempat yang jauh dari kehangatan matahari, diantara lapisan es yang menyelimuti lereng-lereng pegunungan Alpen (buset, ini orang apa kembang beneran yak?)... Sambutlah, Edelweiss kita, Haku!"

Dan melangkahlah seseorang berperawakan tinggi, berwajah cantik melebihi kedua peserta sebelumnya. Kulitnya putih dan licin seperti salju, rambutnya yang hitam tampak kemilau bak model iklan shampoo. Sepintas, ia mirip dengan Zhang Ziyi.

"Tunggu!" Itachi menyeruak dari tumpukan kelopak mawar yang sudah menimbun tubuhnya. "Apa-apaan nih? Katanya cowok doang yang boleh ikutan kontes!"

Gai mendehem. "Haku adalah seorang laki-laki, bisa kupastikan itu."

Itachi cengok. Sebetulnya dalam hati dia pengen banget teriak, "SUMPEH LOH?" tapi karena takut dihina-dina, dipendamnya hasrat alay itu dalam-dalam.

"Peserta keempat kita!" Tunjuk Gai ke arah panggung. "Dia adalah seorang berjiwa seni, dan kini seni itu dicurahkan untuk rambutnya yang secemerlang matahari! Kita sambut kembang api kita, Deidara!"

Seseorang berperawakan tinggi langsing, dengan mata biru cemerlang serta rambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi melangkah ke atas panggung dengan percaya diri. Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, ia menyambar _mic _dari Gai lalu berteriak hingga timbul suara berdenging,

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAAAN!"

Sakura, sembari menutup kupingnya, bertanya ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Apakah kau masih punya hubungan saudara dengannya, Ino?"

Ino yang syok melihat Deidara yang memakai kostum yang lebih ajaib dari Gai – hotpants super mini plus kaus _pink _ketat dengan tulisan 'Barbie' – lantas menjawab tegas,

"Tidak!"

Rupanya kedatangan Deidara yang serentak bikin penonton bintitan mendadak itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kedatangan peserta terakhir.

Jika sebelum-sebelumnya Gai menyambut para peserta dengan heboh, kali ini ia membisu.

Seorang berperawakan tinggi, kurus, dengan kulit seputih lilin, melangkah ke atas panggung. Langkahnya begitu ringan dan anggun, hampir seperti melayang. Dengan jubah putih yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dan rambut hitamnya terurai menutupi wajahnya, orang itu membuat bulu kuduk orang yang menatapnya berdiri.

Bibirnya lantas menyeringai jahat, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing serta lidahnya yang seperti ular...

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

Sakura dan Ino lantas berdiri lalu ngibrit menjauh dari sana. Ketibang disuguhi mahluk-mahluk dengan orientasi seksual yang patut dipertanyakan plus kehadiran arwah penasaran, mereka lebih baik berebut cowok idaman di planet lain. Sebut saja, Sasori.

Peringatan : menonton film 'Boyband Dalam Kubur' tidak baik untuk kesehatan mental Anda.

Sebetulnya Orochimaru adalah juri Konoha Beauty Hair Contest, dan kedatangannya yang mistis itu tidak memiliki maksud apapun. Sekedar _special effect_, gitu loh. Biar gak kalah unjuk gigi sama para peserta yang penampilannya jauh lebih kinclong dan ehm... jauh lebih muda.

Orochimaru lantas berkeliling diantara para peserta. Mengelus-elus dagunya mirip tabib di film Sungokong, dan melontarkan komentarnya yang setajam silet.

"Warnanya terlalu pucat," komentarnya pada rambut Deidara. "Katakan padaku, jenis _dye _murahan macam apa yang kau pakai?"

"Bercabang," cibirnya pada rambut Neji. "Apa kau kenal dengan yang namanya _treatment_?"

"Kau tahu, aku dapat menggoreng telur dengan minyak dari rambutmu." ucapnya pada Haku kejam.

"Pergi dan pelajari apa yang disebut dengan tren!" Sergah Orochimaru, menatap Itachi yang tercengang. "Jaman sekarang tak ada lagi orang yang rambutnya tidak ber-_volume_, seperti rambutmu!"

Pandangan Orochimaru beralih dari para peserta – yang tadinya pede sekarang nelangsa – ke arah Gai.

"Tidak adakah lagi orang yang cukup baik untuk berdiri di atas panggung ini? Hmm?" Dipelototinya Gai galak. Gai yang langsung jiper berhadapan langsung dengan jawara rambut terindah se-Konoha itu tergagap.

"A-ada satu... Tapi menurutku ia tidak layak!"

"Panggilkan dia kemari!"

"Ba-baik!" Gai langsung hormat dan balik kanan bubar jalan. Lantas mencomot Sasuke yang teronggok ngambek seorang diri diantara tomat. Tomatnya masih pada ijo, lagi. Menyedihkan.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

Kedatangan kembali Sasuke yang tadinya terbuang lantas menimbulkan beragam reaksi. Mulai dari marah, kesal, iri, cemburu, hingga kedatangan massa yang membawa penggaris besi, tongkat kayu, disertai hujan bom molotov padat alias batu. Emangnya tawuran anak SMA?

Orochimaru menangis terharu saat melihat Sasuke, seperti menemukan piaraannya yang hilang.

"Inilah dia! Inilah diaaa!" seru Orochimaru diantara banjir air mata. "Kaulah pemenangnya!"

"Lalu, apa hadiahnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang kembali angkuh setelah memperoleh kembali harga dirinya.

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum misterius. Sasuke lantas memucat. Gai telah menghilang entah kemana, begitupula dengan para penonton. Mendadak panggung _pink _ngejreng yang super megah itu lenyap, digantikan ruangan bawah tanah yang tampak suram, hanya diterangi cahaya lilin. Ternyata itu semua hanyalah _genjutsu_ yang dirancang Orochimaru khusus untuk Sasuke!

Memang, ini adalah kontes yang ditujukan untuk pria. Dibuat oleh pria. Diikuti oleh pria. Dan hadiahnya adalah…

PRIA.


End file.
